Spells
Each character has a limited amount of Hit Points and when their Hit Points drop to zero, due to damage through weapon attacks, poison or other harmful effects, will die and return to the temple in their hometown. HP is the common abbreviation for Hit Points. Each character begins with 150 hitpoints when they first arrive on Rookgaard. The amount of hitpoints you lose is affected by the amount of armor you are wearing. If the stats on the armor are high and you are wearing a full set, you will not lose as much damage as if you were just wearing a weak helmet. Different monsters do different amounts of damage to your HP. Rats can do around 10 damage while demons can do over 750 at a time. If your hitpoints are low you shouldn't go fighting, heal yourself or eat something to restore your health instead. Types of healing items * Eating food: This will regenerate your HP slowly. The more your hp goes up depends on the type of the food you eat. E.g. Dragon ham will regenerate hitpoints for a longer time than a carrot will. If you have promoted your character (to royal paladin, elite knight, elder druid or master sorcerer), your hitpoints will regenerate slightly faster. Different vocations regenerate their HP in different times. A knight gets it fastest while a mage or non vocation character (characters on Rookgaard) will regenerate slowest. * Sleeping: If you are premium you can eat food and use a bed in a house or guild hall to gain hp when you are logged out. * Small Health Potion: Widely used only on Rookgaard. These can be useful for very low levels, healing around 60 hp. They can be bought in a mountain east of Rookgaard village, or in most magic shops around the mainland. The good thing with these are that no specific magic level is needed. * Intense Healing Rune (IH): These are useful until you are around level 15. These runes can only be made by druids who have learnt the intense healing rune spell, Adura gran. This rune is also useful to heal summoned/convinced monsters at low cost if you are sorcerer or paladin. * Ultimate Healing Rune (UH): This is the most common and the best type of healing. It is the most widely used and sold rune in Tibia, mostly used by knights. These runes can only be made by druids who have learnt the ultimate healing rune spell, Adura vita. * Life Ring/Ring of Healing: These will continuously recover your health (and mana) over time, during 20 minutes to Life Rings, and 8 minutes to Rings of Healing. Though, Ring of Healing will heal you at a faster rate. * Soft Boots: These will continuously recover your health (and mana) over time for 240 minutes until they have to be repaired. * Priest NPCs: Some NPCs (usually found in Temples) can heal players up to a small amount of hitpoints if they are severely injured. Instant Healing Spells * Light Healing (exura) 20 mana lv 9: Very weak healing spell, used by knights to train magic level. Useful for slow healing at a very low cost of mana but not useful if you need to heal fast. * Intense Healing spell (exura gran) 70 mana lv 11: Modereate healing spell, used by paladins around lvl 11-15 and sorcerers/druids to heal themselves, useful in tight spots but not an amazing spell. * Ultimate Healing spell (exura vita) 160 mana lv 20: This spell is available to all vocations except Knights. Useful spells that heal around 2 times more than exura gran. This is a must buy spell. * Heal Friend (exura sio "name") mana 140 lv 18: This spell is available to premiun druids only. Heals between Intense Healing and Ultimate Healing. Apart from healing other people, you can also heal yourself (by simple saying 'exura sio "your own name') It will heal you entirely, provided that your magic level isn't too low. * Mass Healing (exura gran mas res) mana 150 lv 36: This spell is available to premiun druids only. Heals the spell caster and a big area around him. Good for parties on non-pvp servers. Hitpoint gain per level * No Vocation (Rookgaard): 5 * Knight: 15 * Paladin: 10 * Druid/Sorcerer: 5 Formula To calculate the maximum number of hitpoints a player has at a certain level, see the Formula page.